McLeodGaming (Discord)
McLeodGaming, previously named SSF2 Official, is the official Discord server of McLeodGaming. Started on January 18, 2017, it initially served as the official server for the Super Smash Flash 2 community to discuss the game before eventually being renamed and changed to encompass McLeodGaming as a whole. As of April 4, 2019, the server has over 10,000 members, making it one of the largest official communities for McLeodGaming. Overview The McLeodGaming Discord server acts as an official community for members to interact and discuss McLeodGaming media, along with other topics. The server is always open to accept new members, all of which are tasked to follow the server rules to avoid being banned. Notable members include developers of McLeodGaming games such as Super Smash Flash 2 and ''Yeah Jam Fury'', who will often make announcements, reveal information, or simply chat about the games there. The server is run by nineteen moderators who can manage members, channels, messages, nicknames, and roles. Of these moderators, six of them – ''Cleod9'', [Hadden|''[TSON]], [[Jamal Ransaw|''Zero Insanity]], ''Sir'', ''Doq'', and Bedoop – are administrators; they can manage the server, webhooks, and emojis. Through the MEE6 bot, the server also features a leveling system in which members can earn XP by sending messages in the server. Earning enough XP levels up the member's level, and Members at level 5 will earn the Regulars role, which has an orange color and allows these members to upload files to text channels. As of December 11, 2017, the server is officially verified due to McLeodGaming being a game developer. This allows the server to have a custom server banner, a custom invitation link, and high-quality voice channels. Additionally, the server is currently at Level 2 through more than ten Nitro Server Boosts, granting it access to 150 emoji slots, 256 Kbps audio quality for voice channels, an animated server icon, a custom server invite background, and a 50 MB upload limit for all members. Channels Members of the server can post messages and speak in a multitude of text and voice channels, which are divided into six sections. Important Channels in the Important section are reserved for moderators to make posts regarding updates and information for the community to read. The #rules channel is used to explain the general rules of the server for the community to follow. The #announcements channel is used to share news posts on the McLeodGaming website, as well as other more minor announcements. The #events channel is used to post information on McLeodGaming-sponsored events such as contests and tournaments, and the #community-tournaments channel is used to share other smaller tournaments. The #faq channel answers popular questions based on certain games and the server itself. General In the General section, the #lounge text channel and General VC voice channel are intended for discussion about anything in particular, though members are encouraged to move to a game's channel if things get too in-depth about it. The #music-chat channel is for posting or playing music tracks or albums, and played tracks can be listened to in the corresponding voice channel. The #gaming-hub channel is for discussion of video games that don’t have channels in the server, with the #ultimate channel specifically intended for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The #newcomers channel shows notifications of new members joining the server, who can then be met and greeted here. The #memes-go-here channel is where members can post memes, and the #bot-commands channel is where members can freely use and spam commands with the bots in the server. Super Smash Flash 2 The Super Smash Flash 2 section is intended specifically for the game of the same name. Here, members can discuss the game in general in the #ssf2 channel or its voice channel equivalent, Super Smash Flash 2 VC. The #matchmaking channel is used to set up matches between members, and there are two "SSF2 Duel VC" voice channels for up to two members in each to talk to each other during these matches. Members with the Regulars role may also post replay files in the #replays channel. There are also two text channels in this section that cannot be posted in by regular members. The #fixed-bugs channel, usable only by SSF2 developers, is where said developers can report any bugs in the game that will be removed for the next public demo release. Additionally, members with the Bug Hunters role can post any bugs they find in the current release of the demo in the #bug-reports channel. Other MG Games Channels for McLeodGaming games excluding SSF2 are available in the Other MG Games section. These include Super Smash Flash and the Yeah Jam Fury series, each of which has both a text channel and a voice channel. Miscellaneous The Miscellaneous section has a single locked text channel for members with the Slack Vet role, which is given to those who were a part of SSF2's official Slack workspace prior to its closure. There is also an AFK voice channel that members are connected to if they are inactive for too long in another voice channel. SSF2 Characters As the name implies, channels in the SSF2 Characters section are intended for discussion regarding a specific character in SSF2. As such, each character in the game has their own specific channel, and additional channels are created as new characters are announced. Other channels On some occasions, additional channels will temporarily be added to the server. This mainly occurs with tournaments hosted by McLeodGaming such as Empire V - The Empire Strikes Back or Space Wars II, which receive sections for members to discuss the tournaments and post replays of the matches. There are also more rare occasions such as April Fools' Day that channels relating to the joke being played will be added for the duration of the day. Emojis As previously mentioned, the McLeodGaming Discord Server is at Level 2 from Nitro Server Boosts, which gives it access to 150 total slots for custom emojis. Along with these, there are several animated emojis exclusive to Discord Nitro users, who are also able to use the server's custom emojis elsewhere in Discord. Gallery MG Discord Banner.png|The McLeodGaming Discord's custom server banner. SSF2 Official Discord Icon.png|The icon previously used by the server under the name of SSF2 Official. Trivia *On April 11, 2018, TSON announced that the McLeodGaming server would be merging with SSF2U, an unofficial SSF2 server mainly centered around hosting and discussing tournaments. However, possibly due to backlash, this never occurred. *Initially, there were effectless joke roles, as well as a "Temp mod" role, the latter giving the member Moderator abilities, temporarily; basically a "test" to check an member's capability as a Moderator. *Initially, Refurin was an administrator for the server, but he has since dropped this role for unspecified reasons. *On the server, the MEE6 bot is nicknamed CLEODBOB 2, which was previously CLEODBOT 2. This is a reference to ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ, a gag character of McLeodGaming. External link *McLeodGaming's Discord Verified invite link. Category:McLeodGaming Category:Websites